


Nuée Ardente

by Jainas



Series: Catastrophes Naturelles [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bingo-fr, Bondage, Dom Bruce, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reluctant Dom, Sub Dick, Touching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce plisse les yeux, soudainement soupçonneux, mais il n’a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.<br/>“Je crois… Si tu le voulais, je crois que je pourrais te laisser m’attacher”, annonce Dick sur le ton de qui réfléchit à haute voix, mais avec dans ses yeux bleus une lueur prédatrice qui ne laisse aucun doute sur la délibération de ses mots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuée Ardente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianajess/gifts).



> Cette fic est située dans le même univers que [Parle-moi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/501060), même s'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu cette dernière. Elle fera à terme partie d’un diptyque, en duo avec Avalanche (qui n’est pas encore achevée) : elle part du même prémisse mais développe une dynamique D/s bien différente. Elle correspond également à la case "menottes, cordes et liens" de mon bingo fic. Il est aussi important de noter que c'est la fic la plus porn que j'ai jamais écrite, j'ai la pression. ^^  
> Merci à Dianajess dont le prompt 5 acts a été le catalyseur nécessaire pour faire de ce qui n’était qu’une scène coupée une histoire entière. Le D/s est entre adultes consentants, mais la scène est probablement loin d’être suffisamment négociée.

Dick le rejoint dans l’armurerie alors que Bruce est en train d’examiner la sécurité manuelle d’une paire de menottes magnétiques qui ont malfonctionné plus tôt dans la soirée. Le jeune homme est visage nu, vêtu de son costume de Nightwing, tout juste rentré de patrouille, frémissant encore d’énergie. Il ne semble pas se vexer du silence de Bruce, huile et range ses batarangs avec son efficacité habituelle puis se perche sur le plan de travail à ses côtés pour observer un moment ce qu’il fait, avant de piocher une paire de menottes classiques accrochées au rack qui occupe toute la largeur du mur contre lequel est appuyé l’établi, et de commencer à les passer d’une main à l’autre dans un cliquetis métallique.  
Quand Bruce lève finalement le regard de son ouvrage Dick s’étire, avec la grâce et l’ampleur d’un félin, un geste qui arque son corps, fait ressortir les détails de sa musculature impeccable et donne pourtant une impression de langueur parfaitement calculée.  
Bruce plisse les yeux, soudainement soupçonneux, mais il n’a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
“Je crois… Si tu le voulais, je crois que je pourrais te laisser m’attacher”, annonce Dick sur le ton de qui réfléchit à haute voix, mais avec dans ses yeux bleus une lueur prédatrice qui ne laisse aucun doute sur la délibération de ses mots.  
La décharge de désir soudaine qui traverse Bruce n’est pas une surprise à proprement parler, mais elle n’en est pas moins choquante et vicieuse, lui laisse le souffle court et le sang battant aux tempes.  
Il se connaît bien assez pour savoir que le besoin de maîtrise, de domination, est une partie intégrante de sa personnalité, on le lui a bien assez souvent reproché. On l’a parfois appelé “psychorigide” et “un maniaque de l’autorité”, et quand à Dick... Leur relation est parsemée d’explosions dues à l’obsession de Batman de tout contrôler et au refus du jeune homme de s’y soumettre... Dans ces conditions, se laisser imaginer un composant sexuel à son autorité sur Dick a toujours été impensable, quelque chose qu’il ne s’est jamais permis d’envisager, même après que leur relation ait changé de nature, qu’ils aient recommencé à parler, parce que ça aurait été la pire violation et le meilleur moyen de faire fuir le jeune homme définitivement.  
“Je ne suis pas intéressé, réplique-il abruptement, trop tard. Dick lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne un peu plus vers lui.  
\- Bien essayé, répond-t-il. Mais s’il y a une chose dont je ne doute pas, c’est ton penchant pour la domination, et ta capacité à être autoritaire au lit. Tu es la personne la plus dominante que j’ai jamais rencontré, Bruce. Mais tu te retiens quand il s’agit de nous, ne crois pas que je ne l’ai pas remarqué.  
\- Et ta solution est donc de venir me confronter avec une paire de menottes à la main, gronde Bruce en se redressant de toute sa taille  
\- Je me suis dit qu’un peu d’ambiance situationnelle ne pouvait pas faire de mal, réplique Dick avec une indifférence souveraine. Et avant que tu ne protestes, ça ne veut pas dire que ça aurait quoique ce soit à voir avec le boulot, je ne cherche pas un exercice d’évasion - quoique, ça pourrait être intéressant, savoir si j’arrive à rester suffisamment concentré pendant une fellation pour crocheter mes menottes… Qu’en penses-tu ?”  
L’image mentale est suffisante pour faire momentanément dérailler l’esprit de Bruce, ce qui était probablement le but de Dick, car il le laisse la savourer quelques instants, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brûlants, avant de poursuivre, soudainement plus sérieux.  
“ Plaisanterie à part, qu’une chose soit claire : je te veux toi, pas Batman... Et que tu te souviennes que si je t’obéis, que je te laisse m’attacher ou me dominer c’est parce que j’en ai envie, que c’est... peut-être pas une faveur, mais quelque chose de mutuel…  
Bruce supprime le frisson qui remonte le long de sa nuque, la tentation de clore la conversation de manière unilatérale...  
\- Tu joues avec le feu. Je crains... que tu ne voies des aspects de moi qui ne te plaisent pas. Richard, je suis-  
\- Sombre ? Torturé ? Intense ?” Bruce le bouscule un peu rudement pour le faire taire et Dick se laisse aller, roule avec le mouvement... avant d’en utiliser l’élan pour entraîner son amant avec lui et de se rétablir à cheval sur ses hanches, le plaquant brièvement à l’établi de tout son poids. “Perverti ? Ce n’est que du sexe, Bruce. Que j’ai envie que tu m’attaches ou que tu me donnes des ordres au lit ne change rien au fait que nous soyons parfaitement égaux dans le reste de notre relation. Et s’il y a d’autres choses, des choses que tu n’es pas certain que je puisse apprécier, on peut toujours en discuter..."  
Cela semble si simple lorsque Dick en parle... Mais Bruce sait que ce n’est qu'une illusion. Il a depuis longtemps appris à se défier de ce qu'il désire, des solutions à la facilité apparente... La communication ne peut pas tout résoudre, parce qu'il y a des choses qu'il est incapable d'exprimer, parce qu'il y a des facettes de lui-même qui ne doivent pas voir le jour.  
“Je crois que tu serais surpris par la perversion de mes désirs en ce qui te concerne, gronde-t-il.  
\- Et je pense que tu sous-estimes grandement les miens. Je suis loin d’être une vierge effarouchée incapable de résister si elle le désire. Je sais que ça a été difficile nous deux, mais tu n’as pas à marcher sur des œufs de peur de me faire fuir. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable, Wayne.  
La pointe de défi dans son regard attise les pulsations du sang de Bruce.  
\- Ne crois pas que j’ignore ce que tu essaies de faire...  
\- Tu veux dire te pousser à me ravir à même l’établi ? J’ose encore l’espérer, oui. On ne peut pas dire que j’ai été très subtil.”  
Il embrasse Bruce sur ce dernier mot, un baiser mordant et agressif, défiant, contre lequel Bruce n’a d’autre choix que de s’arc-bouter avant d’y répondre avec une férocité qui le terrifie presque.  
Dick laisse échapper un halètement, puis un grognement surpris quand Bruce attrape ses cuisses et le soulève, intervertit de force leurs positions, vient le renverser sur le plan de travail et l’immobiliser de tout son poids.  
Il s’arrache un instant au baiser, le temps d’un sourire provoquant, victorieux, qui fait bouillir le sang de Bruce.  
“Tu vois, quand tu veux…  
\- Très bien, gronde Bruce en le lâchant brutalement et en reculant de quelques pas. Il savoure le mouvement instinctif de corps de Dick pour suivre le sien, la manière dont ses reins ondulent de manière obscène dans le vide à la recherche d’un contact qu’il ne trouve pas. Tu vas avoir ce que tu veux, si ce n’est pas trop pour toi.  
\- Je te le dirais si ça l’est, halète Dick avec un sourire facile, en apparence inconscient du courant dangereux des sentiments de Bruce. Mon safeword est “jonquille”, mais si tu préfères les couleurs, ça marche aussi pour moi.”  
Sa sincérité refroidit brutalement la colère de Bruce, la résolution vicieuse qui l’a un instant saisi de montrer à Dick exactement à quoi il s’expose avec ses demandes inconsidérées, de lui prouver qu’il n’est pas aussi prêt que ce qu’il pensait, qu’il ne réalise pas ce qu’il demande… Son ventre se tord quand il prend conscience de la direction qu’ont un instant pris ses pensées. Cette pulsion de punir, de lui donner une leçon…  
“Ne bouge pas”, ordonne-t-il, et Dick tressaille mais obéit, garde une main agrippée sur le plan de travail, l’autre appuyée contre le mur derrière lui. Le sang de Bruce bouillonne dans ses veines, mais il se force à réguler son souffle, à laisser filer sa colère pour se concentrer sur l’homme qui lui fait face, sur son désir, jusqu’à trouver le bon état d’esprit.

  
Son regard balaye la pièce étroite, le matériel, les possibilités tandis qu’un plan prend forme dans sa tête. Il croise le regard de Dick et laisse transparaître une partie de ses intentions sur son visage, dans le pli de sa bouche, et à le plaisir de voir les yeux de son amant s’assombrir en retour, sa bouche s’entrouvrir sur un souffle silencieux.  
Ils portent encore tous les deux leurs armures et la tentation est forte de lui retirer uniquement la coquille, amovible séparément… Mais non. Il veut voir les réactions qu’il va susciter dans chaque frémissement de muscle, dans chaque pulsation à fleur de peau, veut pouvoir utiliser toutes les armes à sa disposition sur la toile qu’est le corps à nu de son amant.  
“Déshabille-toi”, ordonne-t-il, et Dick bondit pour obtempérer, ses doigts courent sur les attaches de son costume aux épaules puis aux hanches. Il ne se soucie pas d’avoir l’air sexy, ne tente pas de regard séducteur quand il s’attaque à ses bottes. Simplement il bouge avec une détermination létale, comme si être nu le plus vite possible était la chose la plus vitale au monde.  
Bruce ne fait pas un geste pour l’aider, même quand il pèle avec un peu de difficulté le costume de ses cuisses, révélant son érection frémissante sous un boxer gris distendu et déjà marqué d’une auréole plus sombre au niveau du gland… Et finalement il est nu, son regard planté dans celui de Bruce, jusqu’à ce dernier ne rompe le contact, ne baisse les yeux pour l’examiner de la tête aux pieds, posément.  
“Dos à moi, mains sur l’établi, jambes écartées, murmure-t-il avant de se rapprocher une fois que Dick est en place, la ligne de ses épaule tremblant d’une tension contenue. C’est bien, complimente-t-il avant de poser sa main gantée sur le cou de son amant. C’est bien, répète-t-il quand Dick tressaille violemment, qu’un frisson court comme une vague sur tout son corps, issu de ce simple point de contact. Ne te retiens pas, je veux t’entendre…”  
Il ne connaît que trop bien l’hypersensibilité de la peau tout juste libérée du carcan de l’armure et fait jouer ses doigts en de longues caresses légères le long des flancs de Dick qui le laissent haletant et frémissant comme un pur-sang encore chaud de la course, mains crispées sur le rebord du plan de travail, tête renversée en arrière.  
Les gants sont un concentré de technologie, mélange de cuir et de polymères conçus pour assurer la motricité la plus fine possible, au bout des doigts légèrement rugueux pour maximiser l’adhérence sur les surfaces lisses. Il ne se gêne pas pour en exploiter toutes les possibilités, d’abord avec légèreté, puis de plus en plus rudement, explore les traces laissées par les coutures, les rougeurs sensibles aux endroits où l’armure presse et appuie.  
Il vient tracer du bout des doigts des lignes anguleuses le long des cuisses de Dick, remonte par l'intérieur de ses jambes écartées en mordant légèrement la peau plus fine de l’entrejambe, accrochant parfois l’épaisseur d’une cicatrice ancienne, puis vient frôler ses bourses - lui arrache un grognement surpris qui semble presque douloureux - , contourne la ligne de ses fesses pour remonter sur l’avant de son torse. Il frotte cruellement ses tétons l’un après l’autre, provoquant un râle qui ressemble à son prénom, et le corps de Dick s’arque vers l’arrière dans une tentative instinctive de trouver le sien. Bruce fait un pas en avant et laisse le dos de son amant s’appuyer contre son torse, dos nu au contact des reliefs de son armure. Puis de sa main droite il descend le long de son torse et vient saisir ses testicules d’une prise ferme qui le fait convulser et haleter désespérément…avant de les remonter légèrement puis de les déposer sur le rebord de la table après une dernière pression qui renverse la tête de Dick sur son épaules, pupilles presque entièrement dilatées et expression un instant vacante. Sa position, cuisses plaquées contre la table et dos au roc qu’est Bruce, ne lui laisserait en théorie guère de possibilités de bouger, mais Bruce connaît sa souplesse, sait que ça ne l’arrêterait pas… mais aussi qu’il ne le fera pas. Pas dans la position dans laquelle ils sont, qui pour autant que Nightwing soit concerné est un ordre direct de rester immobile. Il peut d’ailleurs sentir sous ses mains les frémissements avortés des hanches de Dick, les contractions de son estomac alors qu’il lutte contre son instinct naturel de chercher un contact, une friction, n’importe quoi contre son érection négligée.  
“Tu es un homme cruel, halète-t-il contre la joue de Bruce, l’expression sur son visage contrebalançant le jugement. En guise de punition Bruce remonte sa main droite en accentuant un peu la pression des extrémités abrasives du gant sur la peau, retourne frotter puis pincer les tétons de Dick, lui arrache un cri, un nouveau non-mouvement dans lequel tout son corps se contracte pour éviter de bouger… sauf son érection, qui elle frémit vers le haut, durcit un peu plus…  
\- Bruce, s’il-te-plait..  
\- As-tu la moindre idée d’à quoi tu ressembles comme ça ? Hum ? Visualise toi, nu et pantelant au milieu de l’armurerie, dans la lumière crue des néons, entre les murs métalliques et les racks, offert aux yeux que quiconque, offert à la caméra…”  
Ce n’est pas entièrement vrai bien entendu… La Cave est vide cette nuit, et le système de sécurité est en réseau fermé, seule Oracle peut accéder aux enregistrements, et seulement avec de grandes difficultés, en cas d’urgence…  
Mais Dick dégluti malgré tout, gémi quand les doigts de Bruce quittent ses tétons pour venir maltraiter sa lèvre inférieure, ouvre la bouche sans hésitation, passe sa langue sur les doigts que Bruce glisse dans le creux chaud de sa bouche. Il ne peut pas le sentir à travers le tissu composite, mais l’image est une satisfaction suffisante pour l’instant. L’abandon confiant de Dick, son plaisir et l’absence complète de honte qui l’accompagne sont fascinants. Presque autant que son immobilité volontaire, quand Bruce sait à quel point bouger est vital pour lui, une part essentielle de ce qu’il est, au lit comme en dehors...  
Avec un cliquetis froid un bandeau d’acier se referme sur le poignet gauche de Dick, qui sursaute comme s’il avait été électrocuté et laisse échapper un râle.  
“Ne bouge pas”, rappelle Bruce en faisant rouler le second bracelet contre la peau du torse du jeune homme avant de changer de main et de le faire descendre le long de son autre bras, de le refermer autour de son poignet droit.  
La respiration de Dick s'emballe brutalement, comme elle ne le ferait jamais en mission, vient en halètements presque suppliants.  
“Shh, du calme, c’est bien, tu es parfait”, l’encourage Bruce en faisant un pas en arrière mais en gardant une main sur sa nuque, pour lui rappeler de ne pas bouger. Les compliments lui viennent facilement, plus qu’ils ne l’ont jamais fait. Ce n’est pas un entraînement, ou une simulation pour laquelle il pourrait se contenter de son laconisme habituel. C’est différent, Dick a besoin de lui, de sa voix. Lui fait confiance. “Respire. Couleur ?  
\- V- vert, vert. Bruce, s’il te plaît…  
\- C’est bien, répète Bruce en reculant d’un pas de plus. Il examine un instant ses options, tout en contemplant le jeu fascinant des muscles du dos et des fesses de Dick se contractant pour maintenir l’immobilité ordonnée.  
\- Bruce…”  
Il y a au-dessus de l’établi les crochets qui servent parfois à suspendre le gros matériel quand il travaille sur un projet qu’il doit pouvoir examiner facilement de toutes les coutures, et l’idée est séduisante, Dick suspendu par les poignets, bras élevés au-dessus de la tête et tout juste sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir garder son équilibre, muscles étirés, chaque ligne longue de son corps étendue et offerte… Mais non, ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut pour l’instant. Pas assez d’appuis, pas la bonne position pour ce qu’il a à l’esprit.  
“Bruce, s’il-te-plaît…  
\- Que veux-tu ?  
\- Touche-moi. S’il-te-plaît, Bruce…  
\- Tourne sur toi-même, lentement, puis remet tes mains où elles étaient.”  
Dick obéit à la lettre, et à présent qu’ils sont face à face Bruce peut voir ses pupilles tellement dilatées qu’elles en dévorent le bleu de ses iris et que ses yeux paraissent noirs, ses lèvres rougies d’avoir été mordues, les rougeurs sur son torse et autour de ses tétons là où les gants ont frottés, son érection qui pointe vers son nombril…  
Il franchit la distance qui les sépare et vient de nouveau coller son corps contre celui du jeune homme, l’enserre d’un bras et capture sa bouche dans un baiser vorace, le soulève légèrement pour que ses fesses viennent reposer sur le plan de travail. Dick n’a guère besoin de se l’entendre dire deux fois et d’une torsion athlétique qui laisse tout son poids reposant sur ses doigts tendus, il vient nouer ses jambes autour des hanches de Bruce, joue du bassin pour venir plaquer son sexe contre les plaques abdominales de l’armure. Bruce lui autorise deux va et vient insatisfaisants avant d’utiliser son poids pour le faire basculer en arrière sur le plan de travail et saisir ses poignets dans une prise dont il n’a aucune chance de se défaire, de ramener ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et de plaquer le métal des menottes au rack d’acier solidement ancré dans le mur, mains à la hauteur des épaules, séparées l’une de l’autre d’une trentaine de centimètres. Les électroaimants miniaturisés intégrés dans les bracelets sont déjà activés et immobilisent les mains de Dick dès qu’ils touchent le métal.  
A la seconde où ce ne sont plus la volonté, les ordres de Bruce qui le retiennent mais des attaches physiques, Dick se met à lutter : son corps s’arque sous le sien et il se débat férocement, bande ses muscles et teste de toutes ses forces la résistance de ses entraves. Bruce se contente de peser sur lui et de l’embrasser rudement : à moins que le rack lui-même ne cède - très hautement improbable, il est fixé pour résister à des tractions verticales comme horizontales de plusieurs centaines de kiloNewtons - il n’y a strictement aucune chance qu’un être humain normal ait la force nécessaire pour détacher les menottes une fois ces dernières arrimées à un support. Quand à crocheter les serrures… ce serait théoriquement possible, avec assez de temps et d’ampleur de mouvement, mais la position des mains de Dick doublée de la présence de Bruce entre ses jambes rend l’option peu viable.  
Mais cela n’empêche bien-sûr pas Dick d’essayer. Sur le dos comme il est, chute de reins plaquée contre le rebord de la table et mains au-dessus de la tête, il n’a guère de point d’appui valable, même en remontant une jambe et en calant son pied sur le bord du plan de travail. A défaut de parvenir à arracher ses menottes du mur, sa lutte se métamorphose vite en tentatives de déloger Bruce, mais ce dernier grimpe simplement par-dessus lui sur la table, genoux plantés de part et d’autre de ses hanches, bassin suivant ses soubresauts pour ne pas être mis à terre. Il règle finalement sa résistance en crochetant la jambe d’appui du jeune homme et en la calant sur son épaule.  
“Couleur ?  
\- Vert, halète Dick en essayant toujours faiblement de se dégager.  
\- Lutte tout ce que tu veux, commente Bruce, implacable. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire, tu es à ma merci.”  
De sa main droite, il ouvre le tiroir sous le plan de travail et en sort un pot de graisse mécanique dont il vérifie la composition d’un bref coup d’œil avant de dévisser le bouchon d’un geste du poignet et de récupérer une noisette du gel épais, qu’il étale entre deux doigts gantés pour en tester la couleur et la texture apparente..  
“Ça devrait faire l’affaire. Qu’en penses-tu ?, murmure-t-il en essuyant la graisse sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Dick, provoquant un nouveau gémissement qu’il capture d’un baiser mordant avant de poursuivre. Tu préférerais que je t’ouvre à mains nues, ou que je garde les gants ?”  
Il ponctue la question d’une pression plus franche desdits gants contre la peau fragile des testicules et Dick laisse échapper un bruit d’animal blessé, se cambre instinctivement contre lui et l’embrasse avec abandon avant de laisser retomber sa tête conte la table, de fermer les yeux.  
“Je- c’est probablement une de ces idées qui est meilleure en théorie qu’en pratique, balbutie-t-il finalement. Mais seigneur, Bruce…  
\- Hum… mais tu veux que je t’ouvre, n’est-ce pas ? Mes doigts en toi, à peine assez de graisse pour éviter une blessure… C’est ce que tu veux, sentir la friction, les muscles qui se rebellent, qui résistent, quelque chose contre quoi lutter. Cette tension quand tu te forces à l’immobilité alors que ton corps veut bouger, ou le contraire, quand tu es tellement désespéré que le mouvement est tout ce qui te reste, et que tu sais que je suis là pour te restreindre, pour t’ancrer…”  
Il remet pied à terre mais joint le geste à la parole en venant peser lourdement de son avant-bras libre sur le bassin de Dick, qui halète désespérément et lutte de nouveau - en vain - pour chercher le contact, tandis qu’il retire son gant droit avec les dents, le laisse tomber derrière lui et récolte une portion généreuse de graisse du bout des doigts.  
“Il y a deux options. Soit tu restes parfaitement immobile pendant que je te prépare, sans t’appuyer sur les menottes, sans compter sur mon corps contre le tien pour t’ancrer… Soit au contraire tu y mets du tien. Je laisse mes doigts là - il ponctue les mots en frottant très légèrement son index et son majeur contre l’anus de Dick, provoquant un sursaut et un gémissement - et je te laisse faire le travail. Si tu me veux en toi, il va falloir que tu te prépares toi-même sur mes doigts. »  
Dick tremble de tout son corps et sa tête bascule en arrière jusqu’à venir frapper la paroi froide du rack avec un bruit mat. Il laisse échapper un éclat de rire qui sonne presque éperdu, comme s’il n’avait pas tout à fait assez d’air.  
« Tu demandes…  
\- A moins que tu préfères me laisser décider pour toi ?  
\- Bouger, je veux… Il laisse échapper un long grognement quand le poids de Bruce sur son bassin s’allège et son ventre puis tout son corps se contractent, il remonte de nouveau ses pieds sur le bord de la table et modifie sa posture pour pouvoir maîtriser son mouvement, ce qui le force à décoller son bassin de la table, à transférer une partie de son poids sur ses bras plaqués au mur, faisant saillir les muscles de ses épaules et de ses pectoraux. L’ajustement est suffisant pour faire frotter la pulpe des doigts de Bruce autour de son sphincter et sur son périnée, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte... puis il se met à bouger, délibérément.  
C’est d’abord un frémissement infime, des contractions abdominales juste suffisantes pour amorcer un très léger mouvement de va et vient de son bassin, une rotation infime qui ne rend le contact des doigts de Bruce contre ses muscles guère plus intense que ses caresses précédentes, qui étale une partie de la graisse. Puis, avec une maîtrise musculaire parfaite, il accentue progressivement l’amplitude de ses mouvements, la pression des doigts de Bruce contre son sphincter contracté. Bruce reste soigneusement immobile, debout entre ses cuisses ouvertes, contemplant le jeu de ses muscles, l’expression sur son visage, concentration et une pointe de défi impertinent : le regard intense et assombri de désir rivé sur lui, l’angle de la ligne entre ses sourcils, le rythme délibéré de sa respiration, sa bouche entrouverte comme malgré lui, ...  
“Tu prends ton temps, fait-il remarquer, mais Dick se contente de sourire en retour, le sourire lumineux et suffisant, à couper le souffle, qu’il a parfois lorsqu’il sait quelque chose que Bruce ignore et qu’il en tire beaucoup de satisfaction… Et d’un coup il abaisse son bassin de façon presque brutale, et simultanément le muscle sous les doigts de Bruce se relaxe d’une manière qui ne peut être que volontaire, s’ouvre et l’accueille en un seul mouvement jusqu’à la seconde articulation du majeur.  
Dick se dégage sans frémir puis répète le geste avec la même ampleur régulière, une lueur provocatrice dans le regard, à peine une crispation au coin de la bouche. Sa respiration est profonde, bien plus maîtrisée qu’il y a à peine quelques minutes. Il utilise manifestement une de leurs méthodes de relaxation pour atténuer l’intensité de son excitation, garder le contrôle... Et en temps normal Bruce n’en attendrait pas moins de lui, mais cette fois-ci il se penche brusquement sur lui, mord son trapèze droit.  
“Pas de ça, l’admoneste-t-il en revenant pincer ses tétons de sa main gantée, rompant sa concentration. Que t’ai-je ordonné ?  
Le souffle de Dick se fait de nouveau irrégulier mais il ne répond pas et Bruce agrippe ses cheveux, bascule sa tête vers l’arrière, découvrant la ligne de sa gorge et vient y lécher une ligne qui s’achève par une morsure légère à l’articulation de sa mâchoire.  
\- Que t’ai-je ordonné ?, répète-t-il.  
\- De ne pas me retenir.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai pas…  
\- Prouve-le, ordonne-t-il en se redressant et en reprenant sa place entre les cuisses de Dick, juste à l’instant où il écarte un peu plus index et majeur en lui, forçant le muscle à s’étirer et arrachant un feulement à son compagnon. Bouge.”  
Dick obéit, et très vite ses va et vient sur les doigts de Bruce n’ont plus rien de maîtrisé. Ses muscles frémissent et tremblent, les mouvements de ses hanches sont tour à tour profonds ou superficiels, comme si elles étaient animées de leur vie propre, son rythme perd tout semblant de régularité. Il émet un flot constant de soupires et de grognements, d’imprécations étouffées que Bruce enregistre avec une attention obsessive, et sa peau luit de sueur dans la lumière crue des néons de la Cave.  
“Bruce, Bruce…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Maintenant, balbutie Dick, les yeux vagues. S’il-te-plaît, touche-moi…  
\- Mord, ordonne Bruce pour toute réponse, en glissant sa main gantée entre ses lèvres, et quand Dick obéit, il utilise le point d’accroche pour retirer le gant. Il presse sa main libérée contre la mâchoire de Dick puis descend sa paume le long de son corps, peau contre peau, enfin, couvre cicatrices anciennes comme traces plus récentes, explore au touché le corps si familier. Dans la fraîcheur de la Cave Dick semble bouillant et il accueille le contact avec un gémissement inintelligible qui se change en cri lorsque Bruce décide que c’est le moment parfait pour passer à l’étape suivante et ajoute l’annulaire, force le muscle palpitant à céder un peu plus autour de ses doigts.  
Pendant quelques minutes, il se contente de flatter les flancs de son compagnon de sa main nue, simplement pour les réactions que cela arrache à Dick. Privé de contact humain depuis le début de la scène, le jeune homme réagit au contact peau contre peau avec un abandon animal et inarticulé.  
Il laisse échapper un feulement désespéré et ses hanches retombent sur la table quand les mains de Bruce l’abandonnent ; ses yeux se rouvrent, le suivent tandis qu’il retire avec des gestes économes le haut de son armure puis détache sa coquille et plonge ses doigts déjà luisants de graisse dans le pot afin d’enduire son érection enfin libérée.  
L’assaut de sensations sur sa peau nue et son sexe engorgé est brutal et il s’autorise l’espace d’un instant à le ressentir, à le laisser s’additionner au désir physique qu’il forcé au second plan à l’instant où il a ordonné l’immobilité de Dick.  
Les supplications enfiévrées de ce dernier l’aiguillonnent, et quand son amant noue ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le ramener vers lui il se laisse guider sans résister, se penche sur lui pour l’embrasser, mettant leurs torses peau contre peau. Le contact arrache un sanglot de soulagement à Dick et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l’épaule de Bruce, tremble contre lui. Bruce l’embrasse de nouveau, plus lentement, savourant la chaleur entre eux, leurs sexes pressés l’un contre l’autre et les frissons qui courent sur sa peau, s’accordant un moment pour simplement s’émerveiller de l’homme sous lui, de ce qu’il a, de ce qu’il reçoit et qu’il pensait ne pas mériter. Qu’il ne se pensait ni capable de prendre, ni d’accepter.  
“Bruce, Bruce, laisse-moi te toucher, supplie Dick contre sa joue quand il se dégage et se redresse, le saisit par les hanches et le tire jusqu’au bord de la table pour le mettre en position. Bruce, j’ai besoin...  
\- Chut”, l’apaise Bruce d’un murmure, une main ouverte contre son flanc pendant que de l’autre il se met en place, presse contre lui, en lui, yeux grand ouverts pour saisir chaque frémissement, chaque torsion de l’expression de Dick. A l’aveugle il tâtonne de sa main droite jusqu’à la ceinture qu’il a abandonnée non loin sur l’établi, trouve la télécommande. Avec un léger bourdonnement l’aimant de la menotte gauche de Dick se désactive et libère son bras, qu’il ne perd pas de temps pour refermer contre le dos Bruce, le serrant contre lui, utilisant la liberté de mouvement nouvellement acquise pour l'enlacer plus étroitement…  
“Allez, allez”, l’encourage-t-il avant de laisser échapper un râle au premier lent va et vient de son bassin, d’essayer de venir à sa rencontre jusqu’à ce que Bruce utilise son poids pour compenser la perte de l’entrave, une main plantée sur ses hanches, un avant-bras en travers de son épaule, forçant Dick à accepter le rythme qu’il lui impose, le lent glissement de leurs corps l’un contre l’autre.  
Bien qu’ayant parfaitement rempli son office, la graisse mécanique n’est pas un lubrifiant très fluide et Bruce à l’impression qu’il peut ressentir chaque centimètre de la pénétration, chaque terminaison nerveuse là où leurs corps se joignent. Contre lui Dick émet des grognements bas à chaque nouvelle vague du mouvement, soupire quand Bruce vient appuyer son front contre le sien. Il faut de longues minutes du rythme languide pour qu’il cesse totalement de lutter pour en imposer un plus rapide, pour que son corps se fasse enfin malléable et pliant sous celui de Bruce, uniquement mu par le lent balancier en lui. La chaleur monte doucement, en vaguelettes presque impossible à identifier les unes des autres, quantifiable uniquement dans le souffle erratique de Dick que chaque expiration dépose sur les lèvres de Bruce, dans la mélodie abasourdie de ses râles, dans la manière dont ses yeux mi-clos semblent incapable de se focaliser correctement et dans la crispation presque inconsciente de sa main libre contre l’omoplate de Bruce, dans les griffures que ses ongles courts laissent sur sa peau ; jusqu’à ce que les frissons soient partout, que ce dernier puisse ressentir un fourmillement brûlant à la naissance de la colonne vertébrale et que tout son corps vibre du besoin dénié d’aller plus vite, plus fort. Et pourtant il maintient le même rythme implacable, jusqu’à ce qu’il semble impossible de continuer, et il poursuit encore après cela, maintenu uniquement par sa volonté et les sanglots étranglés de Dick, le sel de leurs bouches jointes.  
“Maintenant ? demande-t-il finalement dans un murmure, mais Dick semble incapable de répondre, s’agrippe faiblement à lui. Regarde-moi, ordonne-t-il sans hausser le ton. Dick, regarde-moi ; et Dick obéit, se refocalise sur lui. Bruce libère ses hanches, transfère sa main sur son flanc, la remonte jusqu’à son visage. Maintenant, répète-t-il, un ordre cette fois-ci. Maintenant, pour moi”, et il peut sentir tout le corps de Dick se cambrer sous lui dans un spasme incontrôlable tandis que son orgasme le traverse, son érection pulser contre son ventre. Il n’arrête pas pour autant de bouger, accompagne chaque contraction des muscles l’enserrant du même lent métronome impitoyable qui arrache de nouveaux cris à Dick, semble étirer sa jouissance jusqu’à ce que ses muscles cèdent finalement, qu’il retombe pantelant et vidé contre la table.  
Seulement alors Bruce s’autorise à son tour à fermer les yeux, à laisser la nuée le rattraper et l’engloutir.

 

C’est la sueur refroidissant sur leurs corps qui le remet en mouvement. Sans dégager son visage de l’endroit où il repose contre l’épaule de Dick, Bruce tend un bras, tâtonne jusqu’à ce que ses doigts se referment sur la télécommande.  
La seconde menotte se détache du mur et le bras de Dick retombe contre son dos, son amant entrouvre un œil bleu puis le referme, ressert sa prise sur le corps de Bruce avec un grognement.  
Quelques minutes de léthargie partagée plus tard et la ceinture fournit des lingettes que Bruce utilise pour éviter tout écoulements malencontreux quand il se retire finalement, à regret.  
“Mmmm non, grogne Dick. ‘suis mort, laisse-moi là...  
\- Je doute que Robin ou Alfred partagent ton avis quand ils te trouveront demain matin”, fait remarquer Bruce avec pragmatisme, avant de céder aux bruits de gorge plaintifs de Dick et de se pencher de nouveau sur lui pour l’embrasser un instant.  
A bout d’un moment il se redresse et saisit avec délicatesse l’un des poignets de Dick, déverrouille le bracelet de la menotte et examine la peau en dessous et le jeu des tendons à la recherche de lésions. L'intérieur des menottes est suffisamment rembourré pour ne pas avoir causé de blessures, mais Dick a reposé une bonne partie de son poids sur les bracelets et un anneau de peau rougie fait le tour de son poignet, juste à l’attache de sa main. Les gestes de Bruce ont la sûreté de l’habitude quand il le force à ouvrir et fermer les doigts pour s’assurer que tout fonctionne avant de passer à l’autre poignet et de répéter le processus. Dick se laisse faire avec un abandon léthargique, comme si ses muscles ne lui répondaient pas encore tout à fait.  
Une fois l’examen fini, Bruce s’affaire à rassembler les pièces d’armure éparpillées dans l’armurerie pour les remettre sur leurs supports respectifs, à faire disparaître toutes trace de leur activité.  
“Debout, murmure-t-il en revenant vers son partenaire une fois cela fini. Tu seras mieux au lit après une douche.  
Dick se laisse remettre sur ses pieds et guider jusqu’à la douche de la Cave sans protester, s’appuie contre Bruce quand ce dernier le rejoint sous le jet chaud.  
\- Tu vois, j’avais raison”, marmonne-t-il contre son épaule. Bruce ferme les yeux, obscurément soulagé que le jeune homme ne puisse soir son expression, dépose un baiser muet sur les boucles brunes qui rebiquent malgré l’eau.  
Il ne sais pas ce qui est le plus terrifiant, le plus enivrant : le fait que Dick ait effectivement eut raison ; la facilité avec laquelle il a cédé ; ou la certitude que s’il le désirait il n’aurait qu’un mot à dire pour qu’il y ait une prochaine fois.  
Il y aura une prochaine fois.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Nuée Ardente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473873) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
